My Beloved Forevermore: Labyrinth Continued
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: Two years after 'Labyrinth', Sarah has return once again, but this time she is back for different reasons. Sarah has fallen in love with Jareth the Goblin King & she is now ready to give him the one thing he has most desired; herself and the world.
1. Chapter 1 Oh Jareth

"_Tell me Sarah, what do you think of my labyrinth? Sarah…Sarah…"_

It had been years since I had heard his voice call out my name from the darkness. It had been years of endless silence and now no one had come to me when I truly needed them. My adventures to Jareth's Labyrinth had now were only sweet memories; dreams of past times that had now faded into my subconscious. These moments and dreams were now shattered and driven deep into my heart that now bleed for attention.

Being 17 was a big deal, but this meant fairy tales and fantasies of old had to be put away and hidden in the back of my mind. Seriousness and logic were expected of a young adult of my age, while storybooks and dreams came second. But I didn't want to give them up; I wanted to relive them, experience them once again. I wanted to feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I ran through the labyrinth and as the adventure began once again with my wonderful friends.

Oh Hoggle…Ludo… Didymus…even the one I most despised…Jareth, handsome yet devious Jareth, the Goblin King. If it wasn't for me being so angry that night at Toby, Jareth would never have entered my life or my thoughts. Ever since I had left the Labyrinth, he seemed to have been lurking deep within my subconscious. I could hear his voice singing, calling out to me…him whispering my name while I was alone…

It seemed like every time I sensed his presence, my soul would leap and my heart would begin to flutter as emotion of old and thoughts of the past emerged from the depth of my body. I couldn't do it then or now…well maybe now, but I was still unsure of myself. I couldn't say those words that Jareth lingered to hear escape my lips.

Besides my hidden feelings, the Labyrinth had tricked me into wanting to stay, but I knew I had to return to my world and leave my friends, even sweet Jareth. Toby had to come home and I had to grow up, but now after two years of nothing and no companionship, I wish I could be taken away. The only thing was stopping me was myself.

And still, even to this day, I still pulled out my small red book while watching the old grey owl sit upon my window-ceil. I still read from 'the Labyrinth' and recite the lines by memory without a second glance. The passage had become my spirit and guide through this long treacherous journey from which I wish I could run from; adulthood. I wanted to stay young and innocent to the world and its madness. I wanted to be in a fairy tale once more, with Jareth and the rest of my companions who hid from me in the Labyrinth as I faced my difficult trials. Oh how I wished…wished…wish!

That was it… all I needed to do was wish! I needed to make the same wish again, but this time for me and not for Toby. Toby had left with my stepmother after her and my father divorced. I was the reason behind that; she hated me. She said I needed to grow up and stop with all the nonsense and storybook fantasies. My father believed me in what I wanted to become and how I wanted to do it. But my stepmother disagreed and left my father after only being married 1½ years. I didn't really care, as long as I was free of her and her hatred towards me.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one."_

Oh Jareth, how could I hate him after I had left? His beauty and voice had cried out to me; full of love and servitude that I could have never understood. But now having that knowledge of love and compassionate companionship, I so longed to be with him and show him my love. I did not care if he was the Goblin King nor if he was a monster from hell, his presence had changed my view and had warmed my heart as I looked over all his flaws.

"_Sarah…Sarah… just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…"_

Jareth…Jareth…If you only knew of the time period here on Earth and how things have changed since I had gone. If you only knew of the mystery I had heard of and what untold wonders lurked in this reality? Romance and love had become a game that many played and sometimes loosed. I wish you could have heard of such things…so many wonderful ideas and dreams to bring love to life and keep it living within our hearts. And yet here we are, both alone and saddened by the separation of these two realms; one of darkness and one of light.

"I have to do it…it's the only way I can get away…" I told myself as I grabbed my red book from my desk. I turned quickly to the page of the wish…my favorite scene…

_"__I wish__**… I wish… I wish the goblins would come and take me a way... right now!"**_

Light filled my room as my window flew open and the morning light surrounded me. I felt hand touch my skin as I was pulled out and into another place. Whispers caressed my frightened spirit…had it worked? Had I returned to the world I had once known and loved? I was pulled and covered by something; something gentle yet rough to the touch as I was embraced in arms of leather. Soft skin penetrated my cheek as laughter growled behind the lips of this creature.

"_You're wish as been granted and what's done is done, my darling Sarah."_

**Jareth…Jareth…**

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "My Beloved Forevermore"**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Within His Eyes

_"Your heart lies with me as the sun sets and darkness blankets the land with the night."_

**Jareth…Jareth…**

My heart laid restlessly against the chest of another as a sweet tender voice caressed my spirit. Everything seemed to fade away; memories of Earth, my broken family, and childish worries of growing up. I had return to the place I loved, the place I belonged to, my sweet sanctum from the world's cruelties and madness. I felt pain and corruption leave my soul while new emotions flowed through my veins; power, delighted joy…

_"Sarah…Sarah…"_

Light faded as night came and took the moment from the day. Darkness and the starry sky settled as my prince of the night was revealed. Jareth was still as handsome and mysterious as the fading light and coming darkness. His charm and presence was still strong and over powering that I could not control myself. I was lost in him; in everything he was and had become. Under the darkened exterior that made him the Goblin King, I could sense something new.

"Jareth…"

"Yes, my sweet Sarah."

The tone in his voice drew me closer as he glanced down at me. He had gotten taller while I had stayed same; the short mortal I was. I looked into his eyes had found compassion and love, but hidden behind that I saw fear and rejection. He feared me, but I didn't fear him like I had when we had first met. I had overcome my fears of him and had learned to love him for what he had to offer and give to heal my broken and blackened spirit.

"I have to tell you something." I exclaimed, raising up on my tip-toes.

"Yes?" Jareth smiled, holding me.

"I lllooovvvee…" I never finished my sentence before Jareth's face turned to fear.

"Jareth?"

"Shhhhh…" he whispered as he covered my lips.

Something was rumbling in the night air as he held me dear and wanted to embrace me. Something was stopping us from being together and in this silence; a sense of evil was lurking for fresh preys. Dreams were transforming into nightmares and night was becoming hell instead of heaven. Jareth clutched my hand in his as we tried to move from this place in the Labyrinth. We began to run towards his castle, but the gates suddenly shut.

"What's wrong?"

Jareth did not answer as he tried to call upon his goblins to save us, but no one responded. The city was silent as no one stirred or even moved in this thick fog that had just appeared. Jareth glanced over toward me, seeking reassurance or even a small bit of hope. I approached him as he intertwined his arms around me once again. I raised up as I was about to give him something he desperately needed; a kiss of relief. We both closed our eyes as I kissed him gently on the lips and felt everything leave my body.

Then suddenly smoke covered us both once again and I felt Jareth release me. I was pulled away from him and I was dragged into complete darkness. The star vanished from my gaze and the sweet gentle feeling of safety left me. Whispers surrounded me before I heard a loud roar approach me. Fear scared my cheeks as madness and chaos surrounded and engulfed me in this reality. I screamed as I tried to awaken from this dream, but I felt myself being tied down. I wanted Jareth to save me, but where was he? I lost my sight and all other senses except for the pain I was feeling as something began and continually beat me. I tried to call out for help but nothing seemed to work.

_"Sarah…save me… Sarah…"_

Jareth was calling out to me once again, but this time he needed my help. Where was he, oh where was he, but most importantly where was I? I tried to scramble around and find my way out of this chaos as the whispers silenced and left me all alone. I tried to open my eyes as I continued to scream and shout, but then my mouth was covered by fur. Fur? Who had fur?

"Sarah, Friend. Sarah is friend."

Ludo?

"Sarah, wake up. Sarah please wake up?"

Hoggle?

"Miss, please don't leave us like this. Miss, please awaken from this sleep."

Sir Didymus?

I finally regain my senses back and could feel the earth below me. Cool soft grass and the smell of freshly picked peach I laid by. My vision remained blurred as I awakened from my nightmare. I could see outlines and colors of a land I once knew, but never could remember because of the night. Was I still near the Labyrinth?

"Miss, are you all right?" My eyes opened fully and saw everyone; Ludo, my furry companion, Hoogle, my guide through this world, and Sir Didymus our brave dogish noble.

"Sarah okay! Sarah okay!" Ludo shouted as he hugged me in his arms.

"You had us worried, miss." Didymus sighed with relief.

"Yea, you had us worried." Hoggle repeated, shaking his head.

"Ludo! Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Thank you for rescuing me." I cried.

Ludo put me on the ground as Hoggle hugged my hip and Sir Didymus kissed my hand in shock. They stared at me blankly as if I were crazy. I was confused by their stares and faded glances as they sat down on nearby stumps of trees.

"We didn't rescue you, Sarah. We found you lying here, all tied up screaming." Hoggle explained. I sat back down the earth, puzzled by their words.

"Yes miss, you sounded very upset. Sir Ludo found you and we followed him." Sir Didymus said.

"But that's impossible. I was trapped in darkness and I couldn't find my way out. Jareth was taken from me and I was left alone, screaming and whaling for help. How did I get here? And where is here; are we still in the Labyrinth?" Three looked at each other and sadly sighed. A lot had changed since I had left the Labyrinth and this world.

"Sarah, there is no more Labyrinth. It was destroyed by…"

"Shhhh, don't speak her name or she'll appear." Sir Didymus interrupted.

"What! But I was standing in the Labyrinth with Jareth, before he disappeared. And who…who destroyed the Labyrinth? Where are we?"

"Come and we will show you." Hoggle sighed, grabbing my arm and taking me away.

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "My Beloved Forevermore"**


	3. Chapter 3 Fear Of No Feeling

Indeed, a lot had happened since I had left this world; the Labyrinth had been destroyed in mere moments, after my return. I was no longer in the world I had known and loved. Jareth was missing and someone was behind all this. Where were we truly? Was a game that someone decided to play against me; was I being tested or was this just a cruel joke? I didn't know what to do, except follow the others and find out the worst for myself.

Hoggle took me to the mountains where I had first seen Jareth's castle and the Goblin City, but now nothing stood there except for a brighten gleaming light. It seemed to be a shield of some sort that was blocking the view of what was hidden. The sky was no longer dark as the night, but now it was blue and clear; this was very strange.

Here in the world that Jareth ruled, the skies were full of hazy and hazel-fall color with the sun being the center and the moon hiding away for the time of night. Here the skies were clear and brightly lit; blues and faded white bled across the horizon. The sun shined high in the sky with the moon beside it and it was all peaceful. Jareth would have been sick on his stomach if had seen what had happened to his kingdom, but who had changed it? Who dear had the power to take this from him and transform it into their own personal playground?

"Why this? Why this place?"

I fell to my knees at the painstaking heartache I felt for Jareth and all the creatures who he ruled over. This was not a land of adventure and mystery anymore; it had become a peaceful land of safety and nothingness. I mean I didn't mind the colors, but I wanted adventure; not sitting here with nothing to do. I hated this as much as Jareth was going to despise it. I felt tears caress my cheeks then dry suddenly as if I had never shed one.

"No pain…no fear…no tears… no real emotions…"

"Believe us miss, we can feel anything either. It's this place; it's too happy." Sir Didymus exclaimed.

"No feelings! No feelings!" Ludo shouted and then was hushed by an unknown force.

I was shocked by these strange happenings; nothing made sense. No emotions? How was anyone supposed to feel anger, fear, hate or anything besides happiness while being trapped here? Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle hadn't been forced to smile yet, by the looks of everything; they were fighting it. But my main concern besides the controlling emotions was who had taken over the land and what happened to Jareth after the destruction of the Labyrinth.

"No feelings! No feelings!"

"We know, Ludo. We know, but who is doing all of this? Who would be so powerful enough to take down Jareth and destroy his world?" I exclaimed trying to thinking straight.

Silence fell between the three again as I was left alone to ponder in my own misery. Ludo stayed by my side as I contemplated the world I once knew and how my secret love for Jareth was driving me insane. He still didn't know my complete feelings him, for exception of a kiss. I was left to save not only him but the world the he created and the hopefully bring back the Labyrinth. Hoggle seemed to creeping away from behind as I turned and found him softly whistling while moving away from Sir Didymus.

I jumped up and grabbed Hoggle before he could escape. He was hiding information from me that could possible help us find Jareth and restore this world to its original state. This was Hoggle's and the others home too; we needed to save it before it was too or was it already?

"I don't know anything! I don't anything!" he yelled.

"You're lying; I didn't even ask you if you knew anything. That proves you're lying to me, Hoggle. Now tell me what you're hiding." I demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing, I tell you…Nothing at all…"

"Hoggle, please tell! We have to know, before it's too late and then you can pretty much forget about being a mean grouchy dwarf."

"Yes, tell us Sir Hoggle what you know."

"Tell Ludo! Tell Ludo! Tell Ludo!"

Hoggle sighed as he began to explain, "This started not long after you left. A war began the goblins and the fairies. This was Jareth's fight and then it got out of control. Many years before Jareth found you in the field quoting poetry, he had been involved in another love affair, but this one was not one of his own creations. Amethyst, the Fairy Queen had seen Jareth from her small world and decided to confront Jareth about merging the two worlds and letting the fairies live in harmony with the Goblins. He agreed, but there was a setback to him accepting the wishes of Amethyst."

"Amethyst?"

"Yes Amethyst is behind all this. She's probably still mad about Jareth refusing to fall in love with her. She tricked him into this merging by a contract that stated that if you take all of the fairies under the care of the goblins, that this contract is bound by a loving bond. If which this loving bond does not take place or you (Jareth) learned to love the acclaimed protected (Ameythst and the fairies) the contract is null and void and control of the land falls to the betrayed."  
"Love? She wants him to love?"

"Wanted, is what she wanted. But now she is taking her revenge for not following the contract. Jareth has never been good at following rules, especially if it's in a contract and if there someone else's. But now he's really messed things up; the Labyrinth and the world we once knew is forever gone. All gone…" Hoggle sadly sighed.

"ALL GONE! ALL GONE!"

"Wait! Isn't there a loop-hole in the contract? If there is, maybe there is a way to get the Labyrinth back and return this world back to its original state." Sir Didymus exclaimed.

"Possible, but I don't know how to find loop-holes. And how are we even going to get our hands on that contract?"

"You won't." a voice sighed from behind us.

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "My Beloved Forevermore"**


	4. Chapter 4 Returned to Life

"Whose there?" I exclaimed as I backed away from the surrounding brush. Quick movement spurred jumping sounds of fear from Ludo and the others. I stood in front of them as I guarded them from the approaching voice. Silence filled the empty sweet air as stillness took the place of motion. The voice had stopped as we began to relax, but suddenly laughter rang through our ears.

"Reveal yourself coward!" Sir Didymus demanded as he jumped in front of me and the others.

"COWARD! COWARD!"

"Come out, and show yourself." Hoggle barked.

Each one stood before me, protecting me from the unknown that tormented us. I surprised that Hoggle had actually thought of protecting me, even when he sometimes found me annoying. Even Ludo, my large companion stood up and guarded me from this strange being that stayed hidden from our sight.

"Coward, I'm not the coward that stands before a mortal. You are the coward, young sir." the voice laughed. I recognized that laugh, that voice; so mesmerizing to my ears, so soothing to my soul.

"Cowards, all of you. I'm very shocked that one of you would stand before a mortal such as this one. A female; so frail, innocent. What does a female know of the world, except that love is a game that man plays and wins each time a young maiden comes into the domain."

At that same moment, a tall bent shadow emerged from the brush as if it were trying to stand. But that voice; so demanding, so strong forth knew me not so well and the world of love. I knew who this creature of the night was, but I wasn't going to unmask them just yet. I was going to use their own words against them.

"Females? What do you know of females and their opinions of love? Love is a wonderful feeling and yet it is seen as a game by man to lure young maidens into their domain so they may woo and seduce. But love is has much of a game to man as it is to woman, only searching for their own hearts and finding themselves falling for someone. Love is what woman take and hold in their hearts until they grow old and die from being with their one true love for eternity. So you have no knowledge of love or the opposite sex of which you speak so lightly of." I replied with what felt like a thousand voices standing behind me, when really it was only my own.

The shadow stood tall now as darkness emerged for the first since I had returned. I had outsmarted the shadow as it began to take a true form and surround me, pushing my three companions away from my sight. Darkness surrounded me and the figure as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and fingers trace my face. My breathing seized as I felt everything warm and dark fill me and take me from this land of joy.

"_Sarah…Sarah…"_

That voice again; oh how I was glad to hear it once again. I hated being alone with the same lifeless expressions dancing in my mind with only craving reaching for escape. The voice repeated my name as fluttering kisses caressed my frail skin. Warmth faded into chills of love that ran down my balancing spine. The smell of old Victorian clothing and leather wrapping around me, made me fall faster into his arms. Him, oh yes. It was my…my …my dream that would never end. The one person that I always dreamed of and thought of when I was lonely or desperate.

"_Sarah…Sarah…"_

"_Jareth…"_

My mind collapsed right there as a thousand voices cried out and screams of terror shook the earth below our feet. His face finally revealed to me and leaning against my own. His lips pierced my skin and found my lips; passion and every feeling of lust and love burst through the surrounding darkness, revealing ourselves to the others. Through this passionate embracement, I could hear Hoggle screaming at Sir Didymus that he knew it was Jareth all along. Ludo was just shouting praises that I was safe and that Jareth had returned.

I opened my eyes and stared up into his face; he was smiling as his solemn eyes found peace in mine. He was so calm yet he hid fear within his grin which was just a show for me. I could sense the uncontrollable emotions under his skin as they crawled and moved with each breath Jareth took. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat lighten and relax. I was the key to his peace that which he found none in the coming hours or even days approaching.

"JARETH! JARETH! SARHA! SARAH!" Ludo shouted hugging us.

"Yes, my rather large friend. We're here." Jareth grinned as Ludo let us down.

"Jareth, you have a lot of explaining to do." Hoggle butted in.

"Hoggle, you need to calm down. Jareth has just returned to us and you want to ring-his-neck already. Give him time to rest. By the way, I am Sir Didymus the Brave." Sir Didymus emplied as he shook Jareth's hand introducing himself.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. I would really like to rest after what I have been through in the last couple days."

"Days?" I asked.

"What seemed like hours to you, my dear Sarah were actually days for me. Come and I will explain to you what has happened to my home." He sighed as he walked with me to the tallest tree in the wood.

Ludo and Sir Didymus found wood to pitch tents and create a fire for warmth in this now cold land. Hoggle watched as Jareth lifted me into the tree and made a high-up shelter for us. Hoggle stayed below, watching everything and giving orders on how everything should be done. Jareth carefully held my balance as I walked along branch after branch to find rest.

"Are you comforted, my sweet?"

"Yes. But what of you?"

He frowned as he sat down on a large branch that hung from the trunk. He was saddened as he removed his shirt revealing his skin. Cuts, burns, and open wounds bled through bandaged patches. Jareth had been broken and burned to the point of bleeding.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"I tell you."

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "My Beloved Forevermore"**


	5. Chapter 5 Jareth's Truth

_A revelation of bloody beatings and tormenting questions filled my mind as I envisioned Jareth's brutal imprisonment. Darkness, which where he found comfort was clouded and faded by brightness and light. He enjoyed some light, but the medium of darkness was his sanctum. Taken from the arms of the one he loved (not naming anyone), he fell into the depression he once hated and despised. Jareth crawled into the darkness of his heart that which he only seeked out human life instead of being a monster. A monster, that's what he saw himself as; but to my eyes I saw beauty and passion beyond a true mortal man. His heart and his soul longed for humanity over monstrosity, by which was his true destiny._

"I laid there for what were days at a time; keeping silent and still. My movement was when I was taken away to be tortured and beaten. I knew I felt the end coming; I wanted to die, and yet something kept me alive through those painful moments. I felt warmth and joy with each beating as I left my body and left time." Jareth excitedly spoke of.

"You're delusional. You know not of what you speak. They tortured you and wounded your spirit, that which you have now gone mad!" I exclaimed trying to calm his nerves.

"No! I am not mad…well maybe I am mad and insane, but I've changed."

"You've been changed, ever since the first time I came here."

"No, that time was different." He sighed lying back as he removed his wrappings.

I didn't understand what he meant as I tore parts of my shirt off, making new gauges for his wounds. Jareth stared up at the night sky as I tried to find something to help clean the openings. Nothing; my only thought was to use some kind of alcohol or something to help, but I couldn't find any. I jumped from the tree to find Hoggle and Sir Didymus cooking food over the fire. Ludo was just sitting, playing and talking to the rocks.

"Sarah, how's Jareth?" Sir Didymus said looking up at me.

"He's okay, but he's injured. I was wondering if you had anything that I could use to clean the wounds; they're really infected."

"I don't, but I think Sir Hoggle might." He grinned turning over to Hoggle, who was drinking some whiskey.

"That'll work. Hoggle, please can I have to the bottle?" I asked running over to him.

He stared up at me selfishly, "Why?"

"Jareth needs it."

"Why would I want to help him?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I barked.

"Jareth has been nothing but trouble. He has threatened me time and time again, and yet he has never truly done anything to me. Also I like my whiskey; it belonged to my father and it was passed down to me." Hoggle replied smirking.

"Please Hoggle, Jareth needs it. If I can't take the pain away by healing him, then we'll have to deal with his wining."

Hoggle's smirk disappeared as he handed me the bottle of old whiskey. He wasn't happy that I had come to threatening; which I had never threatened anyone, except for Toby years ago. But Hoggle handed the bottle to me as I kissed his forehead and climbed back up the tree. I found Jareth already rewrapping his wounds when I called out to him.

"Oh I see you have the whiskey. How thoughtful of Hoggle to give me such a present." He laughed, reaching for the bottle.

"Stop being ignorant; you're injured and I thought you were going to explained to me everything that's been going on. Why has the Labyrinth disappeared and what happened?" I exclaimed, pouring the bottle on one of his opened wounds. He jerked and jumped as the infection began to bubble and clean the wound.

"You know how to calm me down, don't you my precious?"

"Jareth, please tell me what happened to you and why this is happening?" I pleaded.

Jareth looked away as I began to bandage a clean wound and pour more whiskey on the others. He tried to find his words in the pain and scars that now covered his body. But in the darkest bit of pain he found the words to be able to speak of the grave dangers he had encounters. I sat there and listened to the history of what the Goblin Kingdom was and how it had began and fell to the power of Jareth.

"_I created the Labyrinth to keep those unwelcome and vile out of my kingdom, and yet many came and were left to die here. But I found you in the darkness of my sorrow and sot you out even though I was bound by a contract to love another. But Amethyst was vile and cruel; she forced me to do things that no mere mortal would dream of. She was corrupted and yet her beauty hid all her hatred for my kind. She only wanted me to love her because she had been left alone in this world; she found me to handsome and wise. Amethyst couldn't see the linger fault of my heart leaving her alone and so she became anger with me and fought back. I threw her and the fairies out of the kingdom to the outer realm of the Labyrinth. I sot to keep her out and away from my world of beauty and darkness, but she sot out revenge against me."_

"**Amethyst trapped him in his own world and overtook everything…"**

"_When you came to the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, she felt betrayed and unlawful that I had fallen for someone else. She remembered the contracted and waited for me to become weak as my emotions and attraction grew for you. Her anger found my weakness and found the right time to strike; your return was not of my own doing. And the revelation of the capture was her childish prank. I fought back to find you when you returned and grazed your lips against mine. I was thrown into one of the deepest cells of paradise; her paradise and my hell. And then I escaped, I injures kept me from revealing my truth, until now."_

"Oh Jareth, I am sorry for returning. I should have stayed on Earth and became an adult. But all I wanted was to be with you and now look what I have done. I've destroyed the Labyrinth and I've almost killed you." I sobbed as I finished bandaging the last wound.

"Sarah, it was not you that destroyed this world and injured me. I did this to myself and myself alone. I cheated a contract and now the consequences have fallen on me. I have to carry this burden; no one else can."

I threw the bottle down to Hoggle, standing at the bottom of the tree as I pulled Jareth to my eyes. I looked and found nothing but sadness and pain, even though I had taken some of the pain away. Jareth hated himself for what he had done and he was lost for the first time.

"Really, Jareth. Let me help you!" I cried out as I pulled his lips to me. A love awakened, a love bound; silence has broken the surrounding.

_**"Jareth…Jareth…"**_

_** "Sarah, I love you…"**_

Darkness settled for the first time in hours as nightfall approached and revelations of truth passed over us.

**~Message to readers: Ready for more? Please review and contact me on what you think should happen next in "My Beloved Forevermore"**


End file.
